Transkripte/Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln
Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln ist die vierundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfzigste der Serie. Text Das Meisterwerk :Pinkie Pie: eine Torte Ein Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück. Ihr habt euch selbst übertroffen, Mr. und Mrs. Cake. Damit werden ihr den diesjährigen nationalen Kuchenwettbewerb ganz klar gewinnen. :Cup Cake: Oh, vielen Dank, Pinkie. :Carrot Cake: Und Danke nochmal dass du sie für uns den ganzen Weg nach Canterlot transportierst. :Pinkie Pie: Aber gerne doch. Es ist mir eine Ehre. :Applejack: Äh-ä, Entschuldigung, aber könnten wir uns ein bisschen beeilen. Diese Torte ist ganz schön schwer, stimmts Big McIntosh? :McIntosh trägt die Torte und ist fast am Ende :Big McIntosh: Urgh Uu. Jep. :Pinkie Pie: Also gut, Big McIntosh! sich einen Helm mit Blinklicht aufklicken Auf zur Bahnstation! Super, Big McIntosh, schön langsam. Du trägst da eine sehr wertvolle Fracht. :Carrot Cake: Ja, wir haben monatelang geplant und getestet. :Cup Cake: Es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie runter… :Big McIntosh: Oh. :Mac knickt ein kann aber sich und die Torte fangen :Carrot Cake und Cup Cake: fällt! :Cake fällt in Ohnmacht :Pinkie Pie: Keine Angst, Mr. und Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, wir brauchen eure Hilfe. :Dash und Fluttershy sichern die Torte ab :Pinkie Pie:Sie wird heil dort ankommen, ihr werdet sehen. :Cup Cake: Oh-haha, oh natürlich, Pinkie. :Carrot Cake: Wir vertrauen dir voll und ganz. Hehe. :fällt fast runter :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Urgh. Erg. :Carrot Cake: Oh. ihn Ohnmacht :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, kann ich kurz mit dir Reden? Ein schöner Schutzzauber als Zusatzversicherung. Ehe. Vorsicht geht vor. :trauen Twilight nicht ganz :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, Rarity, kommt ihr mal? :und Rartiy tragen Sprungtuch nach :Pinkie Pie: OK, meine Ponys, jetzt sind wir auf der Zielgeraden. :Carrot Cake: Schnaufen :Pinkie Pie: Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Das hat doch super geklappt. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch in den Zug… das die Torte so nicht durch die Tür passt oh… kriegen. :Cake fällt in Ohnmacht :<<Titellied>> Die Konkurrenten :McIntosh setzte die Wagenwand wieder ein :Hämmern :Pinkie Pie: Hurgh. Danke, dass ihr mit geholfen habt, die Torte sicher in den Speisewagen zu bringen. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, dass du uns eingeladen hast, dich nach Canterlot zum nationalen Kuchenwettbewerb zu begleiten. :Rarity: Ich bin mir sicher, dass wird ein ganz tolles Fest. :Applejack: Das Fest ist mir egal, mich interessieren nur die leckeren Kuchen. lecken :Klatsch :Pinkie Pie: Also, der leckerste Kuchen von allen ist mit Sicherheit dieses Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück. All das köstliche, cremige Marzipan, dass mit dem säuerlichen Geschmack der Mascarpone kombiniert wurde, harmoniert perfekt mit der leichten Süße der mandeligen Splitterchen. Desshalb nenne ich das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück das MMMM. :Rest der Mane 6: MMMM. :Pinkie Pie: Ganz genau. Das ist mit Abstand die leckerste, entzückendste und wunderschönste Torte in Equestria und die wird mit sicherheit den ersten Preis gewinnen. :Gustave le Grand: französischen Akzent Nicht so schnell, denn ich, Gustave le Grand, fordere euch zu einem Duell der Köstlichkeiten heraus; Eure primitive Torte gegen meine einzigartige… :Mane 6: Hghhh :Gustave le Grand: exquisite Éclairs! Sie werden alle Kandidaten aus dem Rennen werfen, den ersten Preis gewinnen und mich damit zum Champion krönen. :Donut Joe: Keine Chance, le Grand. :Twilight Sparkle: Donut Joe! Was machst du denn in Ponyville? :Donut Joe: Ich hab mit die letzte, allerwichtigste Zutat für meinen Wettbewerbsbeitrag geholt. Das ist Donutopia. Und mit diesen Supersträuseln werden meine Donuts die anderen lausigen Kuchen ausstechen, sich den ersten Preis holen und meine Donutladen berühmt machen. Für alle Zeit. Hahahahaha :Mulia Mild: Oh, Joe, deine dussligen Donuts haben keine Chance gegen mich. Ach. :Pinkie Pie: Hallo. Wer bist du denn? :Mulia Mild: Ich bin Mulia Mild. Oho. Schaut euch meinen Schokomousseelchkuchen an. Der wird eure Kuchen in Grund und Boden trampeln, den ersten Preis ergattern und mich zur größten Bäckerin Equestrias machen. Ohaha :Gustave le Grand: Madame Mild, du und dein Schokomousseelch irrt euch da ganz gewaltig. :Donut Joe: Deine einfachen Éclairs werden meine Donuts niemals schlagen. :Pinkie Pie: Das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück von den Cakes gewinnt. :Mulia Mild: Eure lächerliche Torte kann nichts gegen meinen Elch ausrichten. :pfeift, schnauft. :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, anscheinend erleben wir morgen wirklich ein Duell der Köstlichkeiten. Deswegen sollten wir lieber alle früh schlafen gehen. :Donut Joe: Hm. :Mulia Mild: Nyahhoo. :Gustave le Grand: Hghg egh. :Türen schlagen zu :Rainbow Dash: Ohaa, Ich muss zugeben, ich bin echt müde. :Applejack: Ja, ich pack mich auch ins Heu. :Pinkie Pie: Wartet! Ihr habt sie doch gehört. Wir müssen sie beschützen, unsere MMMM. :Rarity: MMMM? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmmm. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass MMMM der beste Kuchen in ganz Equestria ist und ich weiß, dass sie das auch wissen. :Rainbow Dash: Und? :Pinkie Pie: Und… einer von denen hat es bestimmt heute Nacht auf die Torte der Cakes abgesehen! Ihr müsst mir mir Wache schieben. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, sei nicht so hysterisch. :Applejack: Yea, die werden eurer Torte schon nichts antun. :Pinkie Pie: Doch, garantiert. Ich weiß es einfach. :Rainbow Dash: Nach schön. Wenn du Wache schieben willst, mach das. Wir gehen ins Bett. :Pinkie Pie: Denen werd ich’s zweigen. Oh ja, ich passe die ganze Nacht auf dich auf. Nichts und niemand hält mich davon ab, für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Kuchenwache :Pie hält Wache und schläft fast ein :Wusch :Pinkie Pie: Heh? Bleib stehen, du Eindringling! Na warte, gleich hab ich dich. Ohoho-ohoh oh. Aha! Oho. Oh, Celestia sei Dank, du bist unversehrt. Aber einer dieser Bäcker führt was Böses im Schilde, deswegen lasse ich dich nicht allein, egal was passiert. :schließen :Pinkie Pie: Oh, wer hat den Mond ausgeschaltet? Geh nicht in die Nähe der Torte, du Dieb. :Galoppieren :Pinkie Pie: Stehen bleiben, Dieb! :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ist alles OK, Dieb? :öffnen :schlägt auf :Pinkie Pie: Agrrr. Hah. Soviel dazu ich sein hysterisch. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich im Auge behalten muss, und genau dass werde ich auch tun. Schnarchen :kräht :Pinkie Pie: Schnarchen Huh? Was? Oh, die Torte! Oh, MMMM, du bist einfach mmmm-märchenhaft. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! :Pinkie Pie: I weiß. Ich finde, du solltest mir gratulieren, weil ich so irre gut aufgepasst habe :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, du solltest lieber noch damit warten dir selbst eine Auszeichnung zu verleihen. Sieh mal :dreht die Torte :Pinkie Pie: Was soll ich mir ansehen? das die Torte auf drei Ebenen angebissen wurde Huh! AHHHHHHH! Sherlock Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: AHHHHHHHHHH :Applejack: Oh, was ist denn los? :Rainbow Dash: Was ist passiert? :Pinkie Pie: Das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück, es ist beschädigt. :Rest: Hgh :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt müssen wir rausfinden, wer’s gewesen hat. :Twilight Sparkle: Du meinst, wir müssen rausfinden, wer’s gewesen ist. :Pinkie Pie: Genau. Wer’s gewesen hat ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, da ich schon viele Krimis gelesen habe, weiß ich, dass wir den Schuldigen nur durch Ermittlungen überführen können. :Pinkie Pie: Ganz genau. :platzt :Pinkie Pie: Und als Chefdetektivin fange ich sofort damit an. :Applejack: Äh, du willst ermitteln. :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Und Twilight ist meine untertänige Assistentin, die alberne Fragen stellt, auf die es offensichtliche Antworten gibt. :Twilight Sparkle: Na gut, Pinkie. Sollen wir anfangen, nach Beweisen zu suchen? :Pinkie Pie: Eine perfekte alberne Frage, meine liebe Twilight, denn die Antwort ist ganz offensichtlich… :Twilight Sparkle: Ja? :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Weil ich schon weiß, wer’s gewesen ist. :Rest: Hgh :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, woher willst du das so genau wissen? :Pinkie Pie: Weil es ganz klar auf dem Huf liegt. Diese gemeine Tat wurde eindeutig von den Bäcker begangen, der wusste, dass ein Kuchen mit dem Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück nicht mithalten kann. Du hast hattest wohl Angst, deinen Éclairs fehlt der gewisse Flair, oder Gustave! :Stummfilmmusik :Pinkie Pie: Und so hat er die Torte und die Chance der Cakes zerstört, den nationaleen Kuchenwettbewerb zu gewinnen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. :Pinkie Pie: Wie meinst du dass, untertänige Assistentin? :Twilight Sparkle: Also erstens, wenn du an die Schienen gefesselt warst, wie kannst du dann hier sein? :Pinkie Pie: Hm. Das ist wirklich keine alberne Frage. :Twilight Sparkle: Und zweitens, die Torte wurde nicht angeschnitten, sondern angebissen. Sieh dir doch die Zahnabdrücke an. :Pinkie Pie: Hm. Du hast Recht, meine kluge Kollegin. Gustave le Grand kann’s nicht gewesen sei. Was bedeutet, dass MMMM von einem anderen Bäcker zerstört wurde. Von einem, der weiß, dass seine Donuts es eh nicht auf den ersten Platz schaffen. Richtig, es war Joe! :Spionagefilmmusik :Pinkie Pie: Oder, wie man ihn in der Welt der Spione nennt, Schneider. Auf Schneider. :Spritzen :schnauft :Schlürfen :Lachen :Piepen :Zischen :Rums :Zischen :Lasergeräusche :Pinkie Pie: So hat er verhindert, dass die Cakes gewinnen können. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, es gibt hier kein Laserstrahl-Sicherheitssystem. Und Joe ist kein gerissener, hinterhältiger Aufschneider, er ist groß , plunp und chaotisch. :Donut Joe: Hey! :Rarity: Obwohl du ziemlich elegant in einem Smoking aussehen würdest. :Pinkie Pie: Vielleicht… hast du Recht, assistant.Letzte zwei Wort nur im engl. Original, nicht ins Deutsche übernommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht? :Pinkie Pie: Wenn ich die Kuchen mal etwas genauer betrachte, fällt mir auf, dass mir hier einer einfach nicht in die Augen sehen kann. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, das ist ein Schokomoussekuchenelch. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, und der EselOriginal: Mule, also Maultier ist in Panik geraten wegen des unglaublichen MMM. :Twilight Sparkle: Also glaubst du, Schuld an der Sache ist… :Pinkie Pie: Mulia Mild! :schnauft, pfeift :dong :Schwertschnitte :Gong :Pinkie Pie: Womit du den Traum der Cakes zerstört hast, den ersten Preis zu gewinnen. Ha, Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt sehr stolz auf dich, Mulia. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, hör auf, das ist doch lächerlich. Sieh sie dir an! :Mulia Mild: Wimmern :Pinkie Pie: Ha, du hast wohl recht. :Twilight Sparkle: Dankeschön. :Pinkie Pie: Aber ich war mir so sicher, dass es von einem der anderen Bäcker zerstört wurde, unser MMM. Auf diese Weise hätten ihre Kuchen die Herrschaft übernommen. Ich meine, seht euch doch nur Joes Donutopia an. Das ist eine spektakuläre Stadt aus Donutleckereien mit verführerischen Streuselköstlichkeiten obendrauf. und Gustaves Éclairs sehen unglaublich lecker aus mit ihrer glitzernder Glasur. Aber dann gibt’s da auch Mulia Milds Schokomousseelchkuchen. Hah. Bei diesem fantastischen Mousseelchkuchen läuft einem das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er umschmeichelt die Geschmacksnerven mit seiner sanften, oberleckeren Schokoladigkeit. Also warum hat der Täter das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück angebissen und dieses Trio von leckeren Kuchen nicht angerührt? :schnauft :fährt durch Tunnel es wird Dunkel :Schmatzen :Schreien :wird Hell :Beiträge wurden angeknabbert :Pinkie Pie: Eh. Jetzt bin ich total ahnungslos wer’s gewesen hattest sein kann. Detektiv Twilight :Pinkie Pie: Diese Rätsel wir von Minute zu Minute rätselhafter. :Twilight Sparkle: Du musst mit den wilden Anschuldigungen aufhören und der Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen. Ihr geht bitte alle zurück in eure Wagen, während ich ein paar Untersuchungen anstelle. OK, Pinkie, um diesen Fall wirklich lösen zu können, müssen wir stichfeste Beweise finden. Also, du warst die ganze Nacht hier am Tatort? :Pinkie Pie: Hh-ah! Gibst du jetzt etwa mir die Schuld? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Blubber Aber vielleicht hast du was gesehen, dass und helfen könnte. :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe eine Gestalt im Mondlicht gesehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Gut, verfolgen wir deine Schritte zurück. :Pinkie Pie: Und dann habe ich den Täter durch den Zug Richtung Begleitwagen gejagt. Aber als ich dort ankam, war er weg. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm… Blubber Aha! Unser erster Hinweis. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer’s war, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt schon? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, aber ich brauche zur Sicherheit noch mehr Beweise. Was ist danach passiert? :Pinkie Pie: Ich hörte noch jemanden im Speisewagen und jagte ihn bis nach vorne zur Lok. Aber als ich dort ankam, sah ich nur den Lockführer, wie er Kohle schaufelte. :Twilight Sparkle: Den Lockführer, ja? Hh. Aber, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Was passierte dann, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Ich… bin zurück in den Speisewagen gelaufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und dann? :Pinkie Pie: Die Rollos haben sich auf geheimnisvolle Weise selbst runtergezogen. :Twilight Sparkle: Interessant. Ist sonst noch was passiert? :Pinkie Pie: Ich habe Huftritte gehört, einen lauten Knall… :Knall :Pinkie Pie: …und dann waren sie weg! Als ich die Rollos hochgemacht habe, habe ich gesehen, dass das Portrait neben der Tür ganz schief hing. :Twilight Sparkle: Du meine Güte, sag mal, was ist dass den. :Pinkie Pie: pfeifen :Twilight Sparkle: Was war dann, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Gar nichts. Den Rest der Nach habe ich auf die Torte aufgepasst. Ich meine, den Rest der Nacht habe ich neben der Torte geschlafen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und als du aufgewacht bist, war die Torte angefressen? :Pinkie Pie: Ganz genau. :Twilight Sparkle: Beim Jupiter, ich glaub, ich weiß es. Hohl alle wieder her. Wir müssen einen Tortendieb überführen. Der Täter ist … :Mulia Mild: Äh-äh, warum sind wir alle wieder hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, warum ihr alle wieder hier seid. :Donut Joe: Sie ist gut, oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir haben den whren Täter des Tortenverbrechens gefunden. :Gustave le Grand: Aber wie? :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, wisst ihr, wenn man ein Verbrechen begeht, ist es sehr wichtig, dass man keine Spuren hinterlässt, ganz ganz besonders nicht solche offensichtlichen wie die hier. :präsentiert einen blaue Feder :'Alle'': Hh-h :'''Pinkie Pie: Aha! Eine blaue Feder! Ich wusste, dass warst du, Gustave le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, Gustave hat keine blauen Federn. :Pinkie Pie: Nein, er hat sich auch verkleidet.Original: „… he's been dyeing them.“, also „Er hat sie gefärbt.“ :schiebt Gustav die Halsfedern hoch :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, Pinkie. Der Verdächtige ist Verschwunden, als du ihn Richtung Begleitwagen gejagt hast, nicht war? Das liegt daran, dass er weggeflogen ist. Aber der Dieb hat eine Kleinigkeit hinterlassen, nicht wahr, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ich… ich mag überhaupt keine Torten. :Pinkie Pie: Also ist Rainbow Dash der Täter. Der Fall ist gelöst. :Twilight Sparkle: Der Fall ist nicht gelöst, denn als wir zur Lock gegangen sind, hab ich die Mütze des Zugführers gesehen. Und in der Mütze war das hier. :präsentiert ein pinkes Haar :Fluttershy: Hgh. :Pinkie Pie: Du warst es also wirklich. Das pinke Haar stammt von deiner regenbogenfarbenen Mähne. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab kein pink in meiner Mähne, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Denn trägst du eine Perücke. Argh. :versucht Rainbow die vermeintliche Perrücke abzuziehen :Dehnen :Rainbow Dash: Au, hör auf damit. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, erinnere dich. Du hast jemanden zur Lok gejagt. Dort hast du gedacht, dass du den Zugführer siehst, wie er Kohlen schaufelt, aber der war es gar nicht. Es war Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Hgh. Oh weia. :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt bist du dran, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Es gab noch einen Beweis, der meinen Verdacht bestätigt hat. Du hast die Torte bewacht, als die Rollos auf mysteriöse Weise runtergegangen sind. Aber das war einfach nur Magie. Und als der Dieb dann die Flucht ergriffen hat, hinterließ er etwas am Portrait. :präsentiert einen künstliche Wimper :Ist denn sonst niemandem aufgefallen, dass Rarity ihre Mähne heute ganz anders trägt? :hat ihre Mähen über ein Auge gelegt :Rarity: Oh-o Was? Ist es ein Verbrechen, wenn man ab und zu seien Stil ändert? Ich find’s ein Verbrechen, wenn man das nicht tut. :Twilight Sparkle: wirklich? :nimmt Raritys Mähne beiseite. An ihrem Auge fehlt die Wimper. :Rarity: Aufgeregt Na schön ich bin schuldig! Ich trage falsche Wimpern. Ruhig Oh, und ich habe von der Torte abgebissen. :Fluttershy: Ich auch. :Rainbow Dash: Ich geb’s zu, ich auch. :Rarity: Du hast sie so unwiderstehlich beschrieben. :Fluttershy: So köstlich. :Rainbow Dash: Oh ja, und das war sie auch. :Rarity: Ich wollte doch nur einen kleinen, vornehmen Bissen nehmen. :Fluttershy: Sie war so gut. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Ich hab richtig rein gehauen. :Fluttershy: Aber es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid. :Rarity: Schrecklich Leid. :Rainbow Dash: Entschuldige, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Ist schon OK. Wenigstens ist das geheimnisvolle Rätsel endlich gelöst. :Twilight Sparkle: Noch nicht ganz. Wir wissen jetzt, wer das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück gegessen hat, aber noch nicht, wer an den anderen Kuchen war. :Pinkie Pie: Du hast recht, Twilight. Weißt du, was wir tun müssen? :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, ich denke schon, Pinkie. Du auch? :Pinkie Pie: Wir suchen nach Beweisen. schnüffeln Oh. Ah. Oh Ah. Aha. :Twilight Sparkle: Und Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Blubbern :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du den Kuchenvernichter gefunden? :Pinkie Pie: Aber natürlich hab ich das. Es war kein anderer als… die Bäcker selbst. :Rest Hgh-h. :Pinkie Pie: Woher ich das weiß?, Gustave hat Schokomousse auf seinem Schnurrbart! Und in Joe Mähne, seht her, ist ein Éclair! Und aus Mulias Wange, seht mal an, regnet’s Sträusel, rüttelt man dran. :Twilight Sparkle: Na, wollt ihr euch dazu äußern? :Gustave le Grand: Oh, es tut mir Leid, Mulia, aber als Pinkie deinen Schokomousseesel beschrieben hat, lief mir das Wasser im Schnabel zusammen. :Donut Joe: Nach Pinkies Beschreibung deiner Élairs musste ich sie ganz einfach probieren. :Mulia Mild: Und so, wie sie von deinem Donutopia gesprochen hat, klang es viel zu köstlich um widerstehen zu können. :schnauft :Twilight Sparkle: Also gut, alle miteinander, das Rätsel ist endlich gelöst. :Gustave le Grand: Ja, aber jetzt haben wir keine Kuchen mehr, die wir beim Wettbewerb einreichen können. :Pinkie Pie: Ich glaube, dass können wir ändern. Kommt schon! boing, boing Der Wettbewerb :Gustav, Joe und Mulia legen zusammen und präsentieren ein gemeinsames Werk :Pinkie Pie: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, heute habe ich gelernt, dass es nicht gut ist, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Man muss erst alle Fakten kennen, bevor man jemanden wegen irgendetwas beschuldigt. Wen man das nicht tut, gibt man am Ende vielleicht Jemandem die Schuld für etwas das er nicht getan hat. Damit könnte man seine Gefühle verletzen und man selber steht ziemlich dumm da. Also von jetzt an werde ich immer aufpassen, dass ich alle Fakten kenne. :Kombiwerk macht den ersten Platz und bekommt die blaue Schleife :Pinkie Pie: Ist ’ne gute Lektion, oder Prinzessin Celestia? :hat nur Augen für den Kuchen :bietet Celestia ein Stück vom Kuchen an :Twilight Sparkle: Möchtest du ein Stück? :Pinkie Pie: sie wäre gemeint Ich nehme mir selbst eins, OK? :verschlingt auf einen Haps den ganzen Kuchen :boing :Pinkie Pie: Mm. :Lachen Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/MMMystery on the Friendship Express pl:Transkrypty/Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni ru:Стенограммы/Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Kategorie:Zweite Staffel